


To Fall For The Fallen

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst ?, F/M, Fluff, Plot, Porn, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, hunter reader, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Lucifer and Reader enjoy a moment together after she grooms his wings(Mark Pellegrino says that Lucifer's wings are "hot pink and sparkly", so we're going with that)





	To Fall For The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Bucky_Loki_Girl
> 
> Request - Smut: Wing!Kink where Luci needs his wings groomed but trusts no one but the reader to do it and it leads to love confessions and glorious smut!

You'd been living with the Winchesters for a while but you hated how you got stuck with babysitting duty these days

 

You got hurt three months ago, but the brothers just won't let you get back out there, no matter how hard you try to convince them 

 

You'd been perfectly fine with babysitting Cas when he was human, but now Lucifer was here and he practically radiated power and charm

 

No wonder he was the devil, he was tempting in every form 

 

The way he had a habit of smirking and winking while he talked with such animated hand gestures

 

You knew that were infatuated with him, who wouldn't be?  You were sure of the fact that he wanted nothing to do with you as he never gave you a second glance and preferred leaving the room as soon as you walked in

 

You had two reasons for it, either it was all in your head or the devil really disliked you

 

You didn't know that the devil avoided you because he didn't think he would ever be worthy of you

 

* * *

 

"Why the fuck can't I go with you?" You almost screamed

 

"Inside voices, Y/N," Dean commented without looking at you

 

"Sam, please," You pleaded but he only shrugged his shoulders as he glanced towards his brother

 

"You need to stay here," Dean said sternly 

 

"Give me one reason and I will," You said angrily, "I'm tired of being cooped up here. I need to hunt," 

 

"Keep an eye on Lucifer," Dean smirked, "There's a reason,"

 

"That's not even a good one! He can kill me with a thought!" You exclaimed

 

"Chuck can bring you back," Sam piped up 

 

You sent a death glare in the younger Winchester's direction as he sat in the Impala

 

"Why can't Cas look after him?" You asked 

 

"I'm going with them, Y/N," Cas appeared beside you 

 

"Come on," Dean began, "Just do us a solid," 

 

You stomped back into the bunker because you didn't want them seeing you on the verge of tears

 

It was sickening that they underestimated you so much

 

"I got hurt  _once,_ " You groaned to yourself, "Cas healed me, I'm perfectly capable of hunting," You complained in the empty kitchen as tears filled your eyes

 

"What seems to be the problem," Lucifer's smooth voice startled you but you didn't turn 

 

"Nothing," You said too quickly as you blinked away the tears 

 

Taking a deep breath, you turned to him and flashed your best smile

 

"Can I help you with something?" You asked, "You don't usually talk to me," You didn't even try to hide the venom in your voice

 

"That's not entirely true," He smiled, "I'm talking right now,"

 

You rolled your eyes, "Sure," And began to walk to your room 

 

"Actually, I needed help," Lucifer said as he blocked your way 

 

"Oh my," You said sarcastically, "The great Lucifer needs my help?" 

 

You looked at him and his eyes were almost menacing, you swallowed hard because right now he was radiating power and you cursed yourself internally as he was the worst of worst and you were  _sassing_  him!

 

"Uh, sure," You suddenly said, "What do you need?" 

 

"I need you to groom my wings," Lucifer said with a very straight face

 

"I thought humans can go blind if we see your wings," You said slowly 

 

"Yes, but it depends," He said casually as he gestured for you to follow him 

 

"On?" You asked again 

 

"On whether we want you to see us or not," He smirked and you felt your heart beat faster 

 

"Why would you want me to see it," You whispered 

 

Lucifer brought you to the basement, he cleared it out as you waited

 

Clearly, his wings would be huge, he was an archangel, after all 

 

"Ready?" Lucifer smiled and you barely nodded, "Close your eyes and open them slowly when I tell you," He told you sternly and you shut your eyes quickly 

 

You felt a rush of power run through the room and a sudden bright light as well 

 

"Open," Lucifer said softly

 

You could feel that he was standing close, but when you slowly open your eyes and his face came into focus, you saw that he was much closer than you'd anticipated 

 

You turned around and saw that 'huge' was a small word to describe Lucifer's wings

 

Everywhere you turned, you saw his wings 

 

"They're so..." You began 

 

"Big? Stunning?" Lucifer winked

 

"Pink," You concluded 

 

"Well, yes," He agreed as he looked around

 

"So, how do you want me to do this?" You asked you walked towards his feathers

 

"Just run your hands through them," He explained, "Let the loose ones fall and that's about it," 

 

You nodded and started to run your fingers through the left wing

 

You were blown away as to how stunning they were and how they sparkled against the light

 

 _Massive and majestic_ would be an adequate description 

 

You were too invested in his the gorgeous feathers in front of you that you didn't notice the way Lucifer's breathing had picked up 

 

You came across a patch that was more tangled than the rest so far and as you ran your hands through them, you heard a groan that made you jump

 

"Oh my goodness," You suddenly pulled your hands to yourself, "I didn't mean to hurt you," 

 

"No, it's alright," Lucifer said so softly that it felt like it wasn't even him that said it, "Keep going," He asked again, "Please,"

 

You nodded and kept going as you tried to ignore the soft sounds that escaped Lucifer's lips 

 

Almost an hour passed and you were done

 

You stood on his right, close to his shoulder as you'd worked your way from the edge of the wings to the inner sides that began from his shoulders 

 

"Is that alright, Luce?" You asked absentmindedly as you admired him 

 

He disappeared with a pop and you were left alone in the basement 

 

"Obviously," You whispered to yourself as you gather the leftover feathers and put them in a bag, not knowing how to dispose of them 

 

You drag yourself upstairs and suddenly exhausting seeps into your bones, so you drop the bag by the door and crawl into bed 

 

You fall asleep before you're able to cry because why should you feel angry? 

 

"He's Lucifer, you should've known better," You whispered to yourself as you drift to sleep 

 

* * *

 

You didn't know but Lucifer popped away to stretch his wings after much too long

 

He flew above the bunker with his wings open wide

 

He had only enjoyed the wind against the quills for a moment when he heard a prayer for his name coming from right below him 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N," You heard your name being called softly 

 

"Go away," You groaned as you turned away in a daze 

 

"Wake up, little human," Lucifer said again 

 

You looked at Lucifer who was sitting on your bed, trying to look uninterested 

 

"What do you want," You asked

 

"Just wanted to talk," He said casually 

 

"Why?" You asked again

 

"I heard your prayer," He confessed as the words rolled off his tongue slowly 

 

"I don't pray," You stated and left the bed, walking towards the door

 

Lucifer blocked your way as he stood dangerously close, your breath hitched, " _He's Lucifer, you should've known better_ " Lucifer repeated your words to you as a smile crept upon his lips

 

"So, tell me now, little human," He said softly as he came closer, "What should've known better?" 

 

You took a leap of faith as he came closer and you placed a kiss on his lips, you knew he was shocked but you pulled through and kissed him deeply, his skin was so cold that you almost shivered

 

"Should've known better than to fall for the fallen," You whispered as you broke the soft kiss 

 

His hands trailed along your waist as his shock turned into a small smile 

 

"Thank Father," Lucifer whispered as he kissed you 

 

It was soft and slow when it began, turning into a heated mess as he pulled you closer and your arms snaked around his neck 

 

You felt yourself falling in bed but your lips never left his 

 

"Are you sure," Lucifer asked you as he broke the kiss 

 

"Yes," You breathed, "Please," 

 

With a snap of his fingers, your clothes were gone and so were his

 

You could feel his cool hardness against your thigh, you moved slightly as your legs wrapped around his waist, which made his tip suddenly touch the wetness of your folds

 

This earned you a deep groan from the Devil himself

 

"Y/N," He took your name and you swore to yourself that it never sounded so melodic from anyone else's lips, "I need your consent," Lucifer said softly as kissed your neck, nipping at it lightly 

 

"Yes, please," You moaned into his touch 

 

"I've never," He confessed 

 

You cupped his face and kissed him softly 

 

"I'll show you how" You spoke into the kiss and felt him nod 

 

You pushed him off and straddled him as his back pressed against the bedhead

 

You kissed him roughly, unlike the ones before, this was all teeth and tongue as your nails ran harshly through his dirty blonde hair 

 

"Breathe with me," You whispered to him softly as his hands fell to your waist 

 

You stood up on your knees and guided his length into your folds

 

"Ready?" You asked softly and Lucifer nodded eagerly 

 

You sunk down on him and your eyes fluttered close

 

Lucifer groaned as he kissed every part of you that his lips could reach 

 

You didn't move as you were still adjusting to his size 

 

You slowly rolled your hips and his eyes closed as he moans your name softly 

 

Things get heated as he suddenly flips you over and thrusts into you harder 

 

Your nails dig into his shoulders and you hear the sound of wings, only to see his bright wings that sparkled even in the soft light of the room as his wings blocked out most of it 

 

You pull Lucifer into a messy kiss as you feel yourself nearing your climax as the changed position made him hit your sweet spot with each thrust 

 

You ran your other hand through his wings roughly which makes him push into you faster and in an uneven tempo 

 

"Luce-" You begin to say but your breath is caught between each thrust 

 

You arch your back and accidentally pull on his wings a little harder than anticipated

 

Lucifer growls as he bites your neck and your first orgasm hits you

 

"Pull," He says harshly and you pull on his wings again

 

He finishes inside you and your second wave of ecstasy hits you as he comes undone 

 

He pulls out slowly as your stay still

 

You hear a snap of his fingers and you feel clean but the room still smells like sex

 

"I can't believe that happened," You whispered with a soft laugh 

 

"Was it not good," Lucifer's brows rise up with concern 

 

"No," You pull him closer and give him a lazy kiss, "It was perfect," 

 

"Y/N," He says and you hummed a response, "May I stay with you? I know you sleep, so, may I stay as you sleep?" Lucifer asks as if he's unsure about your answer

 

"Stay for as long as you please," You tell him softly and drift off to sleep

 

You don't know that it was after a very long time that Lucifer prayed to his Father, thanking him for creating you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ! I live for your feedback
> 
> Also, can someone please leave a prompt for a Klaus/Reader fic <3


End file.
